


Sleepless in D.C.

by soul_wanderer



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Friendship/Love, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 09:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4619886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soul_wanderer/pseuds/soul_wanderer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>JJ and Emily find themselves sleepless in their apartments after a long case. Emily learns about the whereabouts of a long lost sweater.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless in D.C.

**Author's Note:**

> After I couldn't stop imagining this I thought I might as well write it down and share it with you.
> 
> Feedback is always welcome :)

She was tired. And cold. And currently cuddled up in her bed, wearing a sweater. Emily’s sweater to be precise. It wasn’t that she didn’t own any sweaters herself but there was something about the brunette’s unique scent that considerable calmed her down.  
Cuddling further into the soft and already washed out fabric her mind wandered to her friend and she couldn’t help but miss her.

It was irrational, really, she had only seen her a few hours ago, but after a long and hard case she couldn’t help but feel lonely in her apartment. Was Emily feeling the same? She sighed.  
Suddenly her phone started buzzing next to her, a text message. Emily. A familiar tingling settled in the pit of her stomach.

‘Are you still awake?’ Emily tended to check on her, make sure she was okay after rough cases.  
A glance at the clock, the glowing numbers telling her it was nearing midnight. Sleepless nights weren’t uncommon with their jobs.

Rolling onto her back she squinted at the bright screen of her phone and began typing her reply.  
‘Yeah. My mind is working overtime, as usual.’ Rubbing her eyes she hit send and exhaled slowly. At this point she knew she was in for a long night and a part of her wished she didn’t have to spend it alone.

It was around 20 minutes later, the lack of a reply from Emily making JJ wonder if she had fallen asleep, when she heard a knock on her door, the sound effectively pulling her from her thoughts.  
Throwing a confused look at the clock she hesitantly got up, shivering involuntarily as her bare feet touched the cold floor and made her way to the door to see who her late night visitor could be.

A look through the peephole revealed a certain dark-haired agent and JJ couldn’t help the smile that tucked at the corners of her lips at the sight before she went to open the door for her.  
“Emily.” She greeted her, surprise lacing her voice and Emily shot her a somewhat nervous, almost uncertain, smile.

“Hey” For a brief moment Emily seemed to gather her thoughts before continuing “I thought I could keep your company since we both can’t sleep.” Again uncertainty flickered across her face and JJ had to suppress a grin upon seeing her this flustered.

Before she could reply though Emily spoke up once again, this time a smirk appearing on her lips.  
“And I think I just figured out where my missing sweater went.” The smirk turned into a smile when JJ blushed at her statement, having all but forgotten about the piece of clothing she was currently wearing until Emily pointed it out to her.

“Oh yeah, that” JJ paused, suddenly at a loss for words as she blushed even further “I was cold, and well-“ She trailed off and Emily was quick in soothing her nerves.  
“Don’t worry, it’s fine. I’m glad it was in safe hands.” Smiling at her she couldn’t help but think how much she liked seeing JJ in her clothes while JJ let out a relieved breath.

They had yet to define the changes going on in their relationship but had decided to take things slow and let them progress naturally, something they were both more than glad about.  
It was only then that JJ realized that they were still standing at the door and quickly motioned her to come inside before leading her towards her bedroom.

Taking in Emily’s attire she knew she couldn’t possibly sleep in those clothes and went over to her drawer to retrieve a pair of jogging pants for her.  
“Those should be more comfortable than your jeans” She offered her a smile and Emily gratefully nodded in return, immediately changing into it before climbing under the covers like it was the most natural thing in the world.

They had shared beds before, on cases and out of necessity, but for a moment JJ still stood there and stared before breaking out of her trance and joining Emily in bed.  
Emily on the other hand had one of her arms extended and welcomed JJ into a warm embrace before speaking up again.

“So, you were cold, huh?” The smirk was evident in her voice but it was clear that she was merely teasing JJ in a loving manner.  
“Your sweater just seemed a lot warmer than mine” JJ stated matter-of-factly and couldn’t help but gently nudge Emily with her elbow.

“Oh trust me, I know all about the cosy qualities it has. I guess it’s good then that I forgot it here” Emily’s voice grew softer towards the end and she warmly smiled down at JJ.  
“Yes, it is” JJ briefly paused to cuddle further into Emily’s arms “but it’s even better that you’re here now.” At this Emily’s heart began to flutter and she gently kissed the top of JJ’s head as she felt her finally drifting off to sleep, feeling safe in Emily's arms, and knowing this she contently followed her lead soon.


End file.
